A Wish to the Eternal Dragon
への い |Rōmaji title = Shenron e no Negai |Literal title = The Wish to Shenlong |Series = db |Number = 12 |Saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |Airdate = May 14, 1986 |English Airdate = November 25, 1995 |Manga = Just One Wish!! *Full Moon |Previous = The Penalty is Pinball |Next = The Legend of Goku }} への い|''Shenron e no Negai''|lit. "The Wish to Shenlong"}} is the twelfth episode of Dragon Ball and the twelfth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on May 14, 1986. Its original American airdate was November 25, 1995. Summary Having been summoned, the Eternal Dragon Shenron is now waiting for a wish to be made. Emperor Pilaf is too nervous being faced before the dragon to make his wish to be ruler of the Earth. Goku uses the Kamehameha wave to break through the wall of the prison he and his friends are held captive in and meanwhile Puar and Oolong transform into bats to escape from the prison. Oolong rushes up to the Eternal Dragon and wishes for the world's most comfortable pair of underwear to prevent Pilaf's wish being made at the last second. The Dragon Balls turn to stone, and scatter all around the world, not to be found for another year; this annoys Goku as the former has now lost his grandfathers prized possession. An angry Pilaf orders his henchmen to kill Goku and his friends and Shu calls out the dog police to attack them. Yamcha and Goku fight off the dogs but afterward Goku, having already exhausted his energy from using the Kamehameha is no longer able to retaliate and Shu and Mai jump down and capture the group. The group ends up in another prison, this time it is three solid feet of steel to put a damper on any escape plans. Emperor Pilaf plans to fry them in the morning with the Sun. It is a full moon out, and Goku tells them that a terrible monster comes out on a full moon, and it once trampled over his Grandpa Gohan. Though the others are unsure they tell Goku to not look at the moon but he immediately gazes at it. At first there doesn't seem to be an issue but then he transforms into the mighty beast, breaking them out of their prison in a devastating rampage. Major Events *Oolong wishes for a pair of underwear before Pilaf can wish for world domination. *Goku and the group are captured for the second time. *Goku transforms into a Great Ape. Battles *Goku and Yamcha vs. Shu and Mai *Goku and Yamcha vs. Shu's Dog Police Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Shenron Locations *Diablo Desert **Pilaf's Castle Objects *Tail *Power Pole *Dragon Ball *Gun *Panties Transformations *Great Ape Cast Differences from the Manga *Pilaf's visions of being the ruler of Earth are exclusive to the anime. *The group's escape from Pilaf's prison cell as well as their running away from Shu's "Dog Police". *In the manga the Pilaf gang are all seen playing cards together before going to bed but in the anime Pilaf was building a card castle instead. Edits Visual edits *When Oolong is in bat form he flies to prevent the wish from being made, he is drawn with a penis, which is removed in the edited-for-TV version. *The panties Oolong wishes for has Shenron on it in the BLT dub. Dialogue changes *Oolong says that he wishes for the world's most comfortable underwear in all of the English dubs, but in the Japanese version he says that he wishes for a young girl's panties. Inconsistencies *When Pilaf is fantasizing about being ruler of the world, he is seen gazing over a globe of the earth in the shape of the real world when it is known that the Dragon Ball Universe is set on an alternate Earth with different shaped continents. *Goku's Power Pole is shown to have a limit to extending when they try to escape through the roof. This is a major inconsistency since Goku was able to take it to the moon in "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch". Trivia *This is the first episode that Shenron grants a wish. *This episode premieres the first transformation of the series (unless one counts Oolong and Puar's shapeshifting). *Oolong's wish is responsible for the birth of Oceanus Shenron, who does not appear until the Dragon Ball GT episode "The Six-Star Dragon". *Shu's Dog Police show up as enemies in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Origins. Similar dogs also appear in new Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Super Watchdogs. *During Emperor Pilaf's ruler fantasy, a group in the crowd can be seen holding a sign saying "ALLAH"; this is the Arabic word for "god." *In the Funimation dub of the episode, Pilaf is heard shouting "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" at Goku and friends after Oolong sabotaged his wish. This is an obvious reference to the Daleks in the science fiction show Doctor Who who use the same phrase before attacking an enemy. *Goku's first outfit is destroyed in this episode, due to transforming into a great ape. *Footage from this episode was recycled for Saban's edited Tree of Might dub. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 12 (BD) pt-br:Um Pedido Feito ao Deus Dragão es:Episodio 12 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 012 it:Appare il dragone - Il desiderio pl:Dragon Ball 012 Życzenie dla Shen Lóng'a Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Wishes that spawned a Shadow Dragon